Ceci n'est PAS une fanfiction
by Paru Cafe
Summary: PS: Ne laissez pas le titre vous tromper. Mikuo est votre jeune narcissique qui adore faire le cake avec le monde, un adolescent normal qui essaie de survivre pendant les derniers jours de seconde. Il a des amis, des ennemis... ou pas; une petite soeur énervante et peut-être un petit béguin ou deux... .:Traduction de l'histoire originale de 67Sexy-Whales42:.
1. Prologue : May Days

**auteur** 67Sexy-Whales42  
**traducteur** Paru Café  
**titre** Ceci n'est PAS une fanfiction  
**sommaire**  
**pairing** c'est évident, non ?  
**rating** T

**a/n:** YO ! J'ai changé mon nom de plume, si vous n'avez pas remarqué... ou si le site ne l'a pas encore updaté /shot  
En tout cas mon ancien nom était 67-rosary-bead42, alors vous pouvez rester tranquilles, je n'ai pas volé ma propre histoire.

Ô regardez une nouvelle histoire. C'est ironique. Celle-là ne risque pas d'être mise à jour souvent. C'est juste une histoire que j'ai décidé d'écrire sur un coup de tête parce que j'adore écrire des comédies et que je n'ai pas encore tapé de l'humour lycéen. Alors, je vous en prie, lisez, aimez, COMMENTEZ. Même si ce n'est qu'un prologue... J'essaierai de mettre à jour plus tard aujourd'hui. Peut-être ^^;

**t/n**: Merci grandiose à l'auteure pour m'avoir laissé traduire cette tranche de rigolade ambulante. Et non je n'oublie pas mes autres fictions. Un commentaire, en plus, booste mes capacités... (du bon usage de la carotte...)

* * *

…**~…**

Prologue : May Days

* * *

.

On est en mai… Oh mon _dieu_ on est en mai. Le plus préféré des mois de l'année pour tout le monde.

Sauf moi.

Tout le monde est toujours excité à cause de la fin de l'année scolaire ou une autre merde du genre. Dans seulement quelques semaines, nous seront débarrassés de cet enfer; plus de devoirs le vendredi, plus de profs cinglés dont vous êtes _persuadés_ qu'ils mangent des enfants le mercredi après-midi lors de leurs réunions de professeurs, et plus que tout, plus besoin de côtoyer ces abrutis et de penser que deux plus deux égal six.

(*tousse tousse* remarquez que « tout le monde » ne s'applique pas à « moi ».)

_Moi_, d'un autre côté, j'exècre absolument le mois de mai. Mai est le mois où tout le monde se relâche, sauf les professeurs. Franchement, on pourrait penser qu'ils puissent comprendre ça ou autre chose. Tout le monde est en train de dormir, Mr Shion. Je pense que vous aussi vous pouvez. Non nous ne voulons PAS de devoirs maison, on veut– oh laisse tomber, ce à quoi je suis en train de penser c'est chiant. En plus, je m'éloigne du sujet. Le mois de mai c'est le dernier mois d'école. Vous savez ce que cela veut dire. Contrôles ! (Ouais ! Sarcasme !) Oui, toutes ces révisions à faire en plus des deux énormes tas de travail que ton professeur d'histoire renforcée a décidé de te donner, et ce avec _aucun_ temps libre pour faire des trucs fun comme oh, j'sais pas, dormir ou regarder des animes. (Pas que je sois dans ce genre de chose ou quoi qu'est-ce. Pff…)

Ah, ouais. Je devrais probablement me présenter. Je suis l'étudiant qui n'a que des 20/20 et qui dort en classe, le gars qui a le rôle principal dans la comédie musicale de l'école le mois dernier (la ferme, les mecs acteurs sont sexy), celui qui sèche les cours d'art pour aller au McDonald's AVEC le prof d'art, le mec avec la mère cinglée que tout le monde aime, le frère de la très chiante petite âgée de treize ans et nommée Princesse Mauviette-têtedeculplancheàpain Première du nom, et le trouduc qui gagne toujours à Mario Kart. Je lève ma bière à la santé de cette femme à qui j'ai dit que je n'avais besoin que de trois lettres, lesdites lettres étant U, S, et A. Je vis en Ala-putain-d'bama où la devise est « Hé, au moins on est pas dans l'Mississipi. » (Hé, n'enragez pas. Rocket City a le plus grand nombre de doctorats en philosophie) Je vais au Lycée Yamaha– parce que c'est si original. Il y fait environ -15°C en hiver et +90°C en été, et si vous partez de n'importe quelle direction en dehors de la ville, vous ne trouverez que des rustres.

Donc voici la très exacte incarnation de ma vie. Oh, et puis j'adore écrire. Me moquer de trucs avec des mots c'est devenu une passion pour moi. J'ai juste pensé que j'pouvais vous l'faire savoir.

Mon nom est Mikuo Hatsune, j'ai dix-sept ans, et ceci n'est PAS une fanfiction.


	2. Athées végétariens

**a/n:** Langage warning ! Ne soyez pas si surpris x3 Ah ouais. Et Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

TiNaF

Chapitre 1 : Athées végétariens

* * *

.

Allez, la cloche. Sonne. Tu peux le faire. Plus que vingt secondes et nous pouvons aller manger. Mais vraiment, tu sais, c'est super si tu peux aller plus vite. Dépêche-toi, avant qu'il ne nous ne donne un–

- Bon, votre travail à faire ce soir c'est d'apprendre tout le vocabulaire des chapitres 14 et 15. _Drriiinnggg_. Bon appétit !

Des devoirs. J'ai soupiré, pris mon sac à dos vide, et je suis sorti de la salle 216. On n'en était qu'à la moitié de la journée et j'avais des choses à faire dans chaque cours. J'ai décidé, dans ma mauvaise humeur, d'être un salopard inconsidéré et de marcher tout doucement dans le couloir embouteillé parce que, hé, je fais un mètre quatre vingt et que j'ai des cheveux verts. Je peux faire ce que je veux.

J'ai senti quelqu'un me faire une pichenette sur la tempe et je me suis retourné pour voir mon meilleur P.O.T.O, Luki. (Ne me demandez pas ce que veulent dire les initiales. Je suis toujours en train de décider.)

- Regarde devant toi, trou de balle, insulta-t-il.

- Oh salut, kéké, c'est super de te voir, j'ai répondu, cool. J'vais au MacDonald's avec Mr K, tu veux venir ?

- Oui. Mieux vaudrait pour toi qu'on se fasse pas choper cette fois.

- Hé. C'est pas ma faute à moi si le principal y mangeait là-bas, ai-je rétorqué. Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois !

- Ouais, bien sûr. Avance plus vite, j'ai faim.

Nous marchâmes un peu plus loin dans le couloir et j'ai jeté mon fin sac à dos dans une poubelle avant de nous diriger vers la salle 123.

Gakupo Kamui, ou, comme on aime bien l'appeler, Mr K; fraîchement sorti de l'université et le plus jeune prof de notre école à l'âge microscopique de vingt quatre ans. C'était complètement illégal de sa part d'encourager notre comportement bien sûr, mais tout le monde s'en fichait.

- Mr K ! ai-je annoncé en entrant dans la pièce.

On aurait dit qu'un arc-en-ciel s'était jeté sur les tables, ce qui voulait dire que le cours de peinture venait de se terminer.

- Mr K, on va au McDo. Voulez faire un tour dans la caisse de Mikuo avec moi ? demanda Luki nonchalamment.

Mr K était accroupi sous une table quelque part, apparemment, en train de collecter les papiers que la classe précédente venait de laisser. Tellement bordélique. Comme démontré plus tôt avec mon sac à dos, moi au moins je jette mes déchets. Mr K est apparu en entendant la voix de Luki, parce que je ne suis évidemment pas assez important pour qu'on me réponde.

- Oh, hey, Luki, Mikuo. Oui, bien sûr que je viens. Laissez-moi juste poser ça quelque part, dit-il, portant une pile de devoirs d'art.

Il a fini par la déposer dans un coin quelque part, clamant que c'était un « chaos organisé ».

Alors on va dans ma voiture, et heureusement aucun officier de police ou un autre prof ne nous arrête et ils se bousculent à l'arrière. MacDonald's était en bas de la rue, mais c'était toujours un peu loin pour y aller à pied. J'ai démarré ma caisse merdique et suis sorti du parking sans me faire remarquer, ce qui est étrange puisque j'ai littéralement deux gars avec des cheveux violets et roses assis sur la banquette arrière. Le monde est aveugle…

Nous sommes allés au MacDo (quelle surprise !) et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas faim alors j'ai juste acheté à manger pour Luki parce que cet abruti a oublié son porte-monnaie « dans son autre pantalon ».

- D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Luki ?

- J'en sais rien. Surprends-moi.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il voulait un cornet de frites. Ai-je mentionné qu'il est végétarien ? J'essaie de me moquer de ça le plus souvent possible.

- Une tonne de patates frites, j'ai soupiré.

- Tu vas devenir gras avec toute cette junk food, Luki, commenta Mr K.

Il savait lui aussi pour son végétarisme. Tout le monde le savait. C'est juste ce genre de choses qu'on entend d'autres et qu'on admet jamais connaître.

- Il vit en Amérique. C'est pas grave s'il devient gros, ai-je clamé. Vous savez, j'ai entendu qu'ils pensent à légaliser la prostitution ici. Il n'aura plus besoin de s'inquiéter à propos de son visage féminin.

- Ou alors il peut déménager en Australie. C'est légal, là-bas.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de prétendre que je ne suis pas là et commander à bouffer ? Je meurs de faim là, grogna Luki.

- Tu sais, j'ai entendu que la nourriture est plus saine là-bas, j'ai continué, l'ignorant complètement. Si on l'envoie là-bas tout de suite, peut-être qu'on peut éviter son obésité fatale.

- Je suis plus mince que toi, abruti. Oh, ton Dieu.

Ai-je aussi mentionné que Luki est athée ? Enfin pas vraiment, c'est plus qu'il n'aime pas Dieu parce qu'il a fait les animaux pour qu'ils soient mangés, ce qui est apparemment un péché de tuer des animaux pour ça. (je suppose qu'il est agnostique, techniquement, mais personne ne sait ce que ça veut dire.) Luki est si bizarre.

- Alors, est-ce que vous voulez continuez à débattre sur comment je suis monstrueusement obèse ou vous voulez manger ?

Pas besoin de dire qu'on a choisi la première option.

* * *

…~…

* * *

- V'voulez tous aller à Wal-Mart ou un truc du genre ? ai-je demandé après que nous ayons finalement mangé quelque chose (et NON je n'ai pas un mauvais accent. « V'voulez » est simplement un mot qui a fusionné dans mon vocabulaire à un jeune âge et c'est simplement fatiguant de gaspiller mon temps avec _toutes_ les syllabes impliquées dans « vous voulez ».)

- Ouais, attends voir si je peux avoir un remplaçant. Une seconde, dit Mr K en sortant son portable tout en s'éloignant.

Luki me regarda.

- J'espère qu'il ne se fera pas virer avant que l'on termine le lycée, exprima Luki.

- Ouaip, j'en ai eu un ! fit Mr K. Allons-y !

Pour faire court, j'ai appuyé sur l'accélérateur sur à peine cinq cents mètres quand un flic m'a arrêté. Ce gars, le policier, on aurait dit qu'il chiquait du tabac depuis qu'il avait six ans et qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler du blanchissement de dents. C'est le plus grand plouc que j'ai jamais vu. Il parlait dans un RIDICULE accent du Mississipi et, si vous voulez savoir, il n'avait jamais vu de bain de bouche de sa vie, encore moins utilisé.

- Fils, (il m'appelait « _fils_ ». LOL.) qu'est-ce tu pense qu't'es en train d'faire là à griller l'code quand toi et tes p'tits camarades doivent être à l'ékole.

Oui. Son accent était _si_ mauvais qu'il a mal orthographié école pendant qu'il parlait. Au moins il n'a pas reconnu le prof Mr K.

- Ben, je _pense_ que j'allais à Wal-Mart, m'sieur, j'ai répondu.

Luki et Kamui se sont marrés à l'arrière. L'officier stabilisa son poids et me regarda avec un sourire sinistre.

- Tu penses qu't'es drôle, fils ?

- En fait, je pense que je suis hilarant, m'sieur. Merci de l'avoir remarqué.

Il m'a laissé partir avec un avertissement de vitesse et une « sévère admonestation » pour mon comportement. Oups. Maman va probablement être bouleversée. Ca craint pour moi !

J'ai continué et j'ai conduit Mr K chez lui puisqu'il avait déjà dit qu'il était « malade » pour le restant de la journée à l'école et retourner à Wal-Mart semblait risqué donc il ne restait que moi et Luki, qui avait changé de place pour le siège passager. J'ai conduit dans une direction au hasard tandis que nous décidions de quoi faire.

- Où veux-tu aller ? j'ai questionné. Si tu me dis à l'école, je vais je gifler… !

- Je ne sais pas; où pouvons-nous aller à part, ben, chez nous ou autre ? a-t-il dit.

- A Nashville ?

- Nan. On a fait ça la semaine dernière, réfléchit-il pendant un moment. On pourrait aller en Georgia et kidnapper ma sœur. Elle fait ce stupide voyage avec la chorale, après tout, je te parie qu'on peut la trouver.

J'ai délibéré la question pendant un moment. On était jeudi et la chorale reviendrait pour le lendemain matin de toute façon…

- Ok, mais tu payes l'essence. Oh, et puis envoie un message à Maman. Dis-lui que je serai absent jusqu'à environ neuf heures. Fais une belle excuse pour moi.

- Où est ton portable ?

- Sur le tableau de bord. Envoie un message à ta sœur, aussi. Dis-lui qu'elle est sexy, j'ai dit.

- Beurk, non. Je ne vais pas dire à ma sœur qu'elle est sexy, réfuta Luki.

- C'est de ma part. Dis-lui, j'ai insisté en regardant l'heure. Treize heures déjà ? Elle est à Atlanta; ça fait quatre heures de route.

- Pas si tu fonces, dit Luki en pianotant sur les touches lentement. Hah. Luka parie qu'on ne viendra pas.

- Demande-lui où elle sera vers six heures. Tu lui a dit qu'elle était sexy ?

(à propos, on la verra à six heures parce que décalage horaire.)

- Mec, je ne vais pas dire à ma petite sœur qu'elle est sexy.

- Comment tu peux ne pas voir sa sexiness ? J'veux dire, ses seins sont presque de la taille de…moi.

Luka était connue pour être comparée à Pamela Anderson quand on parlait de sa poitrine MASSIVEMENT ENORME.

Luki m'ignora et se mit à lire mes messages.

- Ta mère dit « Ok, ne met personne enceinte. » Je lui ai dit que tu vas en Georgia. J'suis pas sûr si elle me croit ou pas. Luka dit qu'elle dînera à l'hôtel de six à sept heures et que si on la kidnappe il faut qu'on prenne son amie avec elle.

- C'est qui son amie ? j'ai demandé.

- Rin Kagamine.

- C'est cette petite blonde fouineuse de notre classe ?

- La seule et unique.

- Ca a l'air marrant. Oh, et tu conduiras sur le chemin du retour. Tu ferais mieux de dormir.

Luki fit un son « mm » en réponse et continua à textoter– sa sœur je suppose. Maintenant paré pour la longue route sur la même route sans fin pour un temps excessif. Oh yeah.

Haha. Sarcasme. Je suis si drôle.


	3. Combien d'idiots pour visser une ampoule

**a/n: **fhjdsaklfhdjksa il y a tellement de typos pardon

Oh, regardez. Un avertissement à propos du langage et de références matures, ainsi qu'un disclaimer qui dit que je ne possède pas Vocaloid.

...

* * *

TiNaF

Chapitre 2 : Combien d'idiots faut-il pour visser une ampoule ?

* * *

Je réveillai Luki après quatre longues heures fatigantes de route aussitôt que nous atteignîmes la première vague du trafic d'Atlanta.

- Hmm ? Où sommes-nous ? grogna-t-il.

- En Geoooorgia, ai-je dit, nonchalamment. Où penses-tu qu'on soit d'autre, l'intello ?

Il me fixa, en colère, pendant un moment, mais ce n'était pas très impressionnant car il avait l'air crevé.

- Le pays de rêve des licornes arc-en-ciel. On est à Atlanta.

- Dans les embouteillages. On est dans les embouteillages d'Atlanta.

- 'tain. Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

- Il faut que tu demandes à Luka où est leur hôtel.

Luki sortit mon téléphone de sa poche ('faut que j'aille le brûler maintenant. Super.) et pianota doucement un message pour sa sœur.

- Tu n'aurais pas de la musique, par hasard ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'sais pas. Regarde dans la boîte à gants, lui ai-je dit.

J'ai entendu du bruit suivi par la voix désespérée de Luki :

- Lady Gaga ? Justin Beiber ? C'est quoi cette merde, gros ?

- Oh, la ferme. Je dois conduire Miku à l'école le matin et elle _flippe_ si elle n'a pas sa musique. Le CD de Justin Beiber c'est juste la pochette, cependant. Y a du Linkin Park à l'intérieur, tu sais, comme ça, personne ne me le vole.

- Mikuo, t'es un génie.

La seule chose que j'aimais à propos de ma stupide caisse était la stéréo que j'y avais installée. Je préférerais me jeter dans une falaise plutôt que de vivre une semaine sans musique.

Oh, j'imagine que je n'ai pas dit grand-chose à propos de ma petite sœur, autre qu'elle est la princesse la plus chiante du monde. Son nom : Miku Hatsune. Elle a treize ans et elle est en quatrième au collège, ce qui est apparemment l'âge et l'état d'esprit le plus irritant qu'on puisse avoir. Elle avait autant d'importance qu'un écureuil et ses cheveux allaient jusqu'à son cul non existant, qu'elle attachaient toujours en deux couettes puériles, parce que le niveau de sa maturité était le même qu'un écureuil. Elle était un vrai cœur d'artichaut et changeait de "petit ami" chaque semaine, si tu peux avoir un purin de petit ami quand tu es aussi naïve. Complètement ridicule. Je l'ai attrapée un jour avec un de ses jules alors qu'elle et lui étaient pris par des élans de passions (des préliminaires, enfin, si tu peux appeler ça comme ça). Le mec était complètement graveleux, et Miku, étant cet idiot de petit écureuil qu'elle est, n'avait même pas remarqué. Elle était trooooop emmerdée, comme si je m'en souciais; j'étais trop occupé à balancer cette tête de nœud de chez moi.

- Elles sont au Marriott, mentionna Luki, mettant fin à mon train de pensées.

- Ça a l'air luxueux. Où qu'ça s'trouve ?

- Je cherche les directions. Bon sang, Mikuo, comment tu utilises ces putains d'androïd ? C'est pour ça que ma famille a des Iphones, se plaignit Luki.

- Ils testent les Iphone sur des animaux, tu sais.

- Bien sûr qu'ils font ça ! C'est des connards chez Apple.

- Nous allons maintenant observer quel genre de réactions ont les rats lorsqu'on leur jette des Iphone à la figure; ne craignez rien, les Iphone sont renforcés et protégés du dur squelette des rats, ai-je dit dans ma magnifique fausse voix de présentateur du petit journal. Vraiment, j'ai vu ça dans un documentaire.

- Va te faire foutre, Mikuo.

Luki regarda un dernier instant mon portable avant de me donner la direction.

- Prends à droite après la prochaine sortie, puis à gauche au premier feu rouge.

- Tu es si haineux.

Luki ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes.

Puis.

- Ok, dis-moi ce que ça veut dire.

- Ça veut dire que c'est facile de te faire rager.

- La ferme. Oh, Luka pense toujours que tu bluffes.

- Dis à Pamela Anderson qu'elle se trompe.

- Voudrais-tu _je te prie_ arrêter de parler de la poitrine de ma sœur ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Kagamine Rin ? ai-je demandé, accédant à sa requête.

- Hé bien, je ne lui parle pas beaucoup puisqu'elle est l'amie de Luka, mais elle est déjà venue à la maison—

- Ton immense chalet de montagne, ai-je interrompu.

Luki prit un moment avant de continuer.

- Elle est venue à la maison plusieurs fois et elle avec moi en cours d'anglais. Elle s'assoit en face de moi. Elle a l'air intelligente; elle parle beaucoup en discussion de classe. On m'a dit qu'elle est incroyable quand elle chante.

- Ooh. C'est sexy les stars. Tu penses qu'elle pourrait booster mes talents d'acteurs ? plaisantai-je.

- La ferme, jeune égocentrique.

Je lui tirai la langue et il faillit me donner un coup de poing mais je conduisais et "pas de coups de poing" était la règle numéro deux derrière le volant. (La règle numéro un est "Tout le monde sur la route est idiot").

- Tourne à gauche.

- Dios mios. Il y a trop de tourne à gauche.

- Veux-tu arrêter de te plaindre ? L'hôtel est juste là, dit Luki.

- Envoie un message à Luka. N'y aurait-il pas un parking temporaire dans le coin— par tous les saints, c'est grand !

- Oui, c'est déjà fait. Bien sûr que c'est grand. Ca appartient à ma famille. Gare-toi devant, on les récupère juste.

Autre chose que j'ai oublié. La famille de Luki possédait un grand héritage. Son père était le directeur d'innombrables corporations de ce genre. Je ne me suis jamais donné la peine de demander exactement ce qu'ils faisaient. Je me suis dit que je trouverais en temps voulu quand il le faudrait.

- Où sont-elles à l'intérieur de ce monstre ? ai-je demandé, incertain.

- Suis-moi. Luka m'a envoyé leur numéro de chambre. 1629. On va aller demander leurs bagages.

Je me garai et Luki et moi sortirent de mon véhicule, complètement inapproprié par rapport à l'endroit. Luki marchait comme si l'endroit lui appartenait (enfin oui, ça lui appartenait) et se présenta au premier employé qu'il vit, tout en sortant une carte d'identité de son pantalon, et demanda à ce que les affaires de sa sœur et de de son amie soient délivrées dans ma voiture.

Ce mec est un putain d'Iron Man. L'argent est un super-pouvoir.

Je le suivis à l'intérieur de l'IMMENSE lobby et il me conduisit vers un restaurant luxueux à l'arrière. Nous sommes ainsi passés en "mode espion", cachés dans un coin avant de marcher nonchalamment, recherchant une large troupe de losers*tousse*membres de la chorale, et, plus particulièrement, des cheveux roses. Dieu merci, elles étaient tout devant. Luki fixa Luka jusqu'à ce qu'elle leva les yeux. Je dus m'empêcher de rire à sa tête éberluée. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si elle se sentait bien, après cela, elle hocha la tête... attends. Non, elle a changé d'avis. Elle se sent malade et la blondinette lui propose de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Luki prétendit que nous n'avions pas trouvé ce que nous recherchions et nous reculâmes dans le lobby.

- Luka, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Les ascenseurs sont de ce côté— une voix légèrement aiguë, confuse, nous coupa. Oh mon Dieu ils ne mentaient pas.

- Allez; cassons-nous de ce trou ! s'écria Luka, suivie par des bruits de pas.

- Mais— et nos bagages ? demanda l'autre fille.

Elle la suivit néanmoins. J'imaginai qu'il s'agissait de Rin.

- Mikuo. Les clés.

Luki tendit la main vers moi alors que les filles nous rattrapèrent.

- C'est quoi le mot magique ?

- Donnemoicesputaindeclés, Mikuo.

Non, vraiment, c'est le mot magique. On a compris ça en seconde. Ahaha, on est trop drôles. Sarcasme.

- Qui es-tu et pourquoi tu nous sauves de cet horrible voyage de chorale ? s'enquit Rin, inquisitrice.

- Mikuo Hatsune. De rien, j'ai dit.

- Je n'ai jamais dit merci.

- C'était sous-entendu.

Nous nous sommes assis dans la voiture et je remarquai que tous leurs bagages avaient été délivrés en sécurité.

- Moi devant ! cria Luka, grimpant sur le siège avant.

- Oh. Je voulais m'assoir à côté de Lukiiiii, pleurnicha Rin.

- Non, insistai-je. Il est trop ennuyeux. Je suis bien plus amusant.

Je clignai de l'œil pour voir si je pouvais la faire flipper un peu. Elle me fixa comme si j'étais une immense tortue mutante.

- Tu as une tête de cul.

- Quoi ? J'ai un beau cul ? Merci du compliment, répondis-je.

- Non, j'ai dis que tu as une tête de cul. Je n'explique jamais à quel point tu as un joli cul avant le deuxième rencart, rétorqua Rin.

Je plissai les yeux puis sourit narquoisement.

- Oh, on va bien s'entendre.

- Mikuo, arrête de flirter et ramène ton beau cul dans la voiture ! s'écria Luki impatiemment.

- Dixit le bonhomme Luki, ai-je répondu doucement alors que je m'asseyais sur la banquette arrière. Désolé, mais je ne sors qu'avec des gens qui mangent de la viande.

Rin me suivit.

Luki démarra ma voiture et nous conduisit hors d'Atlanta et ce purin d'embouteillages qui va avec. Je baillai, et étirai mes bras le plus loin possible, essayant d'embêter Rin, parce que j'aime ça et tout. Je posai ma tête sur ses genoux et annonçai mon intention de dormir.

- Éloigne-toi de moi, pervers ! me cria Rin, en essayant à demi de me pousser sur le sol.

- Mais je suis fatigué ! Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je dors contre cette dure et froide fenêtre ?

- Oui. Un peu.

- Si c'est juste un peu je peux rester là. Et puis-je mentionner à quel point sont confortables tes jambes ?

J'accompagnai le commentaire avec un essai de toucher sa jambe mais elle repoussa ma main au loin.

- Tu te lèves, maintenant, dit Rin, me levant assez pour m'éloigner d'elle.

- Je reprends ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'es pas du tout drôle.

- Je le serai bien plus si tu n'étais pas une tête de cul, répliqua-t-elle.

- Rin m'a dit que j'avais un beau cul. Encore. Je crois qu'elle veut coucher avec moi, accusai-je.

- Rin, tu sais que coucher lors du premier rencart fait salope, renchérit Luka.

- Quoi ?! Je ne veux pas coucher avec Mikuo ! couina Rin.

- Menteuse. Tout le monde veut coucher avec moi.

- Je ne veux pas coucher avec Mikuo, commença Luki.

- Bien sûr que si, insistai-je. Mais je refuse, jusqu'à ce que tu grandisses et boive du lait.

- Pas question ! Les vaches sont super ! C'est mal de sucer leur semence !

- Luki, je suis sûre que le lait n'est pas un fluide reproducteur, dit Luka.

- En parlant de vaches, je meurs de faim. Quelqu'un a à manger ? demandai-je.

Je fus accueilli par le silence, jusqu'à ce que Rin me dise :

- Je pourrais vomir dans ta bouche comme un oiseau si tu veux.

- ... Laisse tomber. Je n'ai plus faim soudainement.


	4. Prêt ou pas, me voilà

Chapitre 3 : Prêt ou pas, me voilà

* * *

- Bref... dit Rin.

Pause.

- Bref... dit Luka.

Pause.

- Bref... dit Luki.

Longue pause.

- ...Breeeef, dis-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Rin.

Nous sommes en route depuis trois heures, juste après que Luki se soit arrêté pour m'acheter de la nourriture que Rin n'aurait pas besoin de régurgiter, ce qui est assez sympa considérant que je n'ai pas exactement mangé de déjeuner... Ni de petit-déjeuner. Enfin de toute façon, je prends rarement de petit-déjeuner.

- On devrait sécher les cours demain, continua la blonde.

- Je suis totalement d'accord, j'ai dit. Sauf pour mon examen d'histoire renforcée. C'est demain après-midi.

- J'avais oublié. Moi aussi, je l'ai. Luki, tu as le cours d'histoire renforcée ?

- Jamais de la vie, postillonna-t-il. Je ne me déteste pas assez pour prendre cette option.

- Mikuo, depuis quand un examen t'a-t-il empêché de sécher les cours ? demanda Luka. J'veux dire, tu peux toujours sécher la moitié de la journée et te montrer seulement pour l'exam, tu sais.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Rin. Du coup, pendant ce temps, que fera-t-on ?

- Je vote pour qu'on reste à la maison-monstre de Luki pour jouer à cache-cache ! m'écriai-je. Qui est avec moi ?

- J'adore ce jeu ! Je dis oui ! approuva Luka.

- Pareil, dit Rin.

- Vous êtes complètement fous, grogna Luki en souriant.

- On devrait probablement limiter le jeu à une seule partie de la maison pour que personne ne se perde, marmonna Luka.

- On restera sur le troisième étage. Comme ça, nos parents ne pèteront pas de câbles avec ces gens qui courent dans tous les sens. Je suis même sûr qu'il ne sauront pas que vous serez là, conclut Luki.

- Ça m'a l'air tout bon, j'ai dit.

Le troisième étage était le plus petit des quatre étages de la maison-monstre de Luki, ce qui voulait dire qu'il fait la taille de l'espace vital de deux ou trois maisons normales. Il y a sept chambres d'amis possédant chacune leur propre dressing et leur salle de bains et une télévision HD, mais aussi un bureau, une salle de jeux, une buanderie, un salon et une petite cuisine. En gros, dans cette maison, cache-cache devenait le jeu le plus épique du monde. La ferme. On est mature.

- Luki, tu m'as rendu mon téléphone ? demandai-je.

- Non. Luka, veux-tu bien être gentille et prendre le téléphone de Mikuo hors de ma poche, je t'en prie ?

- Beuh, non. Je ne mettrai pas ma main dans ton pantalon pour prendre le stupide portable de Mikuo.

- Mon portable se sent offensé ! m'écriai-je.

Luka m'observa un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Luki :

- Prends-le par toi même.

- Peux pas. Je conduis. Concentré.

- Luki, si tu veux que quelqu'un mette sa main dans ton pantalon, tu n'as qu'à demander, j'ai dit, tout en me penchant nonchalamment et récupérant mon portable près de l'entrejambe de Luki.

En me rasseyant, je trouvai Rin me fixant avec un regard de surprise, d'intrigue et de dégoût mêlé.

- Tu es soit le pire ado secrètement homo soit l'hétéro le plus à l'aise du monde.

- Le deuxième. Crois-moi, insista Luka.

Pensif, je levai un doigt.

- Attends, j'essaye de réfléchir à quelque chose de sexuel et d'offensif pour te le prouver... Oh ! La poitrine de Luka !

- Très bien, éclaire-moi, répondit Rin. En quoi la poitrine de Luka peut être considérée offensive ?

- Et bien ça doit être offensif pour toi, Rin. Au fait, je pense que le soutien-gorge de sport que tu mets actuellement est bien trop grand pour toi.

**SLAP**.

Mais ça en valait la peine.

- De deux choses l'une, commença froidement Rin, tout en se frottant les mains pour calmer la brûlure. Ma taille de bonnet ne te concerne pas, et enfin; coooomment savais-tu que je porte un soutien-gorge de sport ? Je porte un T-Shirt et un sweatshirt par-dessus.

- Je ne le savais pas, répondis-je simplement.

Trololololol.

- ...Tu ne mérites même pas d'exister.

Je pris cette opportunité pour envoyer un message à ma mère en disant que je resterai chez Luki et qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'alcool et de sexe. Et qu'elle devrait déposer Miku au collège. Elle m'a répondu, je cite : "Amuse-toi bien à cache-cache ! Ne sèche pas ton examen."

Elle me connaît trop bien.

Puisqu'on parle de ma mère et que personne n'ouvre la bouche dans la voiture, je devrais peut-être partager avec vous l'histoire de ma famille. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais dix ans, l'âge idéal pour penser que c'est de ta faute ou quelque chose du genre, et je ne voyais pas souvent mon père parce qu'il est parti en Europe vivre avec une belle blonde ou autre truc stupide. Du coup ma mère était seule à s'occuper de deux enfants de dix et cinq ans. Et non, ce n'est pas ce genre d'histoires où l'aîné devient le chef de famille. C'est la vraie vie dont je vous parle. Je n'aurais jamais su quoi faire et ma mère le savait. Elle a dû devenir l'adulte pour trois. En conséquence, ma petite sœur n'a jamais vraiment grandi. La suite de l'histoire est un peu plus controversée, il va peut-être falloir s'asseoir. Mon père a laissé ma mère alors qu'elle était enceinte d'un troisième. Ouais. De trois mois. Ça n'a jamais été un secret. Ma mère n'avait pas les ressources financières et émotionnelles pour s'occuper d'un troisième enfant, alors elle a fini par faire un avortement. Là. C'est le sujet qui fâche. Je sais ce que vous pouvez penser : pourquoi se faire avorter quand on peut le faire adopter ? La réponse est très simple : à cause de l'argent. Ma mère n'avait pas d'assurance à cette époque, ce qui voulait dire que ça aurait coûté vingt fois plus que nécessaire à la maternité. La vie craint.

En tout cas, ma mère a toujours été assez clémente avec Miku et moi. Nous sommes plus amis que mère et fils. Et j'ai fini par prétendre que j'étais responsable... près des gens. J'étais toujours impulsif et impatient, bien que ma mère ait fini par trouver un boulot décent qui payait juste assez pour remplacer un parent absent. J'ai toujours piqué du fric à Luki. Je ne pouvais pas entamer ma fortune familiale. Je suis un profiteur.

- Mikuo, est-ce que ça va ? Ton visage vient d'avoir une conversation avec lui-même, dit Rin.

- Hm, quoi ? marmonnai-je, sortant de mes pensées.

- Et bien au début tu étais très pensif. Et puis tu avais l'air un peu triste, puis ça s'est transformé en inquiétude, puis en dédain, encore de la tristesse, et puis d'un coup tu es devenu tout arrogant et fier, et puis t'as commencé à rire tout seul et je veux savoir ce que je rate.

- Je pensais aux _Avengers_, mentis-je habilement. C'est un beau film. Tu l'as vu ?

- Non. Je n'aime pas trop les super-héros, expliqua Rin.

- Oh, il faut que le voies. Les scènes après le générique de fin sont les plus drôles. On va le voir. Demain. C'est un rendez-vous, j'ai dit, ne lui laissant pas placer un mot.

Je souriai narquoisement quand elle se mit à rougir.

- Ah... Oh- d'acc', dit-elle, abasourdie.

Luka sentit que Rin était inconfortable et ajouta :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Luki et moi viendrons aussi. Ca sera un double-rencart !

- Oh... kay ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête.

- F-ferme-là, crétin !

* * *

_OoOoO_

* * *

Alors pendant à peu près une heure et demie, Luki prit la sortie se dirigeant vers son immense maison, l'immense silhouette de ladite immense maison illuminée entre les arbres noirs et le ciel. Il était environ neuf heures. L'heure parfaite pour jouer à ce jeu.

- Jouons avec les lumières éteintes ! s'écria Luka avec enthousiasme.

- C'est une idée géniale. Faisons-ça, approuvai-je.

- Peu importe, soupira Luki. Ce ne sera pas de ma faute si vous vous cassez une patte.

Le troisième étage de la maison des Megurine était assez intéressant. La salle principale/cuisine donnait sur trois couloirs, un à gauche et deux à droite, tous dirigeant vers des pièces variées. C'était PARFAIT pour ce jeu. C'n'est pas puéril du tout. Luki avait une fois fait une fête avec au moins, vingt-cinq personnes pour y participer, et c'était la meilleure nuit que j'ai jamais passée.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous planquer maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous trouve, chantonna Luki.

Nous nous sommes tous précipités hors de la voiture comme les cafards dans Animal Crossing tandis que Luki commençait à compter, lentement. Je me dirigeai droit vers la buanderie. C'était toujours là que je me cachais quand je voulais qu'on me trouve, parce que je suis super fort pour trouver et chasser les autres. Je vis Rin et Luka se diviser chacune dans les deux couloirs; et alors, je commençai à fomenter un plan pour les faire flipper leur race.

J'attendis patiemment que Luki vienne me trouver. Je comptai jusqu'à 107 avant qu'il ne s'approche, souriant à ma vue. Il avait des pistolets à eau. Et pas ces stupides petits pistolets à eau de sept centimètres, non : il s'agissait des énormes pistolets à eau à quadruple réservoir, le genre qui fait chialer un gosse dans les jupes de sa maman.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot en traçant notre chemin dans la salle à manger. Nous avions créé un langage de signes quelques années plus tôt pour surprendre nos victimes. On avait aussi planifié nos attaques en faisant attention à ce que les stratégies ne soient les mêmes qu'une fois tous les trois ou quatres parties de cache-cache. Personne ne nous arrêtait.

J'indiquai que j'attendrai Rin dans le premier couloir et que Luki devait lui faire peur en faisant crier Luka. Il me fit un autre signe, disant d'attendre au moins trente secondes et que si je n'entendais rien, je pouvais y aller.

Je n'avais même pas compté jusqu'à dix que j'en entendis un hurlement à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, venant du couloir de Luka. Je bougeai rapidement dans le couloir de Rin, m'arrêtant juste pour écouter les mouvements. Rin était à l'intérieur, et venait apparemment de réagir au cri de Luka, puisqu'elle ne faisait aucun effort de discrétion.

Je balançai la porte de côté et rencontrai les yeux de Rin.

- Oh merd-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir deux mots que mon superultragénialmerveilleux pistolet à eau vida sa charge sur tout son visage. Elle cria et trébucha en arrière, contre le mur. Non, pas contre. DANS le mur. J'étais plié en deux tant je riais.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Mikuo ? demanda Luki, un sourire évident dans sa voix.

- Oh mon dieu, Mikuo. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Rin ? accusa Luka.

Je reportai mon attention sur Rin qui essayait désespérement de se relever, mais elle était coincée. Elle me jeta un regard noir.

- Oooh, c'est une très bonne idée de porter un T-shirt blanc, Kagamine, riai-je.

Elle croisa immédiatement les bras sur sa poitrine inexistante.

- Ouais ouais, croise tes bras. Ca t'aide, continuai-je, sarcastique.

- Connard, lâcha Rin.

- J'aimerais bien savoir comme Rin, cinquante kilos max, a réussi à briser un mur des Megurine, Luki. Je ne savais pas que tes parents étaient aussi pauvres, rigolai-je.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Eh bien, c'est une belle histoire, rétorqua Rin. Je suis là, me cachant dans le noir à m'occuper de mes histoires quand j'entends depuis l'autre chambre ce hurlement macabre qu'on n'entend que dans les films d'horreurs, alors je commence à paniquer et je me lève quand je vois quelque chose d'écrit sur le mur.

Elle pointa le trou qu'elle avait fait dans le mur.

- Alors tu as décidé de détruire ma maison ? demanda faiblement Luki.

- Non ! Je n'essayais pas de casser ta maison ! C'était juste bizarre. Sans rire, y avait écrit "quatrième dimension" au milieu ! Et là ce connard de Mikuo arrive et m'attaque avec un pistolet à eau et je tombe.

- Dans le mur, ajoutai-je.

- Non, tête de cul, il y avait quelque chose dans la "quatrième dimension" !

Luki s'avança vers la scène du crime et sortit quelque chose du trou.

- Luka, allume la lumière, ordonna-t-il.

Il posa une valise noire au milieu de la chambre alors que Luka appuyait sur l'interrupteur. Le mot "intrigue" était écrit en larges lettres blanches sur la valise.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre nous.

Attendez. Rin vient de traverser la quatrième dimension et de trouver une intrigue...

- C'est quoi c'bordel ?

- Je sais pas...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? intervint Luka. Ouvrons-la !

Elle tourna la valise vers elle et la fixa un instant avant de jurer.

- Merde. Y a un code. Dix chiffres, en plus.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Rin. Je n'ai pas traversé la quatrième dimension pour trouver une intrigue fermée ! Il doit y avoir le code quelque part !

Elle se mit à fouiller dans les débris du trou du mur, et Luka la rejoignit. Luki et moi échangeâmes un regard et levèrent nos hydro-armes.

Rin m'a frappé si fort, je crois que j'ai retrouvé ma virginité.


End file.
